When multiple articles are stored in land such as a site in which the area is finite, it is desirable to determine a placement position of each article in consideration of the facility of loading and unloading the articles and others. Further, to minimize the size of land, it is desirable to closely place articles in land. The abovementioned placement of articles is also similar in a case where articles are stored in a building such as a warehouse and in a case where articles are loaded onto transportation equipment such as a truck and a ship.
In Patent Document 1, a device that performs simulation for stuffing plural products into plural containers is disclosed. In this device, a device for stuffing the products closely is made in consideration of the weight, the size and others of the product.
In Patent Document 2, a method of displaying a change of a situation of a yard in which articles are optimally placed in an animation is disclosed. However, a concrete method of determining an optimum placement position of articles is not disclosed.
In Non-patent Document 1, a method of utilizing a four-dimensional model (time series data of a three-dimensional model) in which a time base is added to a three-dimensional configuration so as to handle the temporal variation of the three-dimensional configuration is disclosed.